Out Of My Mind
by Raena Ai
Summary: AU.What if...Star meets someone from her precious memories,that really wants to make up with her?What if...at the same time,Marco also determined to confess his feelings for her?What if...Star can't choose? MxS,slightly TxS.
1. Chapter 1:The Locker

Disclaimer:I don't own Star vs The Forces Of Evil.

 **Chapter 1:The Locker**

 _Stupid hairdryer._ I muttered to myself.

My hairdryer just made trouble . And now I'm in urgent.

It really disturbing,especially when your parents calling you from your living room."Star!Hurry up,honey,"My mum called me.

"Marco's here already!"She informed.I rolled my eyes."Yes,mum!I am almost there,"

I immediatly grabbed my comb and brushed my hair.

You know,I've already gets through day like this before.

I took my hairband and put it ,I slid my bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Eat breakfast first,honey,"My mum motioned.

I grabbed a toast and rushed to the front door."Bye,mum!Luv ya!"I cried and opened the door,only to see Marco was standing there.

"Hey,Star,"He greeted with a gentle smile.I smiled back."Hi,Mar"

"Let's go now. We're not going to miss our school,are we?"I blinked once and grabbed his hand.

"You don't breakfast yet,am I right?"He asked.

"No,how did you know?"I asked back,enthusiasm.

"You probably forgot about your dearly toast,"He replied,and burst into laugh.

I rubbed my cheek,sheepishly.

"I was in urgent,okay?"I shoot back.

"No you wasn't,"

"Yes I was,"

"It just you,that being liar and hurried like madwoman,"

"Look,it weren't a big deal, if you ever care,lemme finish my toast,ok?"

Marco rolled his eyes."That's my honour,"

X

I sat at my table,and searched for my book.

We just got a Mathematic class next.

Usually,I do mind wasting my hours of learning some ridiculous numbers,algebra and stuffs.

But now I didn't really mind. It 's funny...watching how idiot kids manage to finish the question.

It's like hey,if I have 17 squares,and you has 43 triangle,how many infinity the aliens will get?

See?It even doesn't make senses.

To be honest,I think Mathematic doesn't work a lot.

I more prefer social studies.

It works a lot in our life. Without debate,I wouldn't have to deal many times with Marco.

Just then,a figure entered our class.

It was Miss Lily , our new Mathematic teacher.

We greeted,and did the routine.

She taught us,and it was recess.I immediatly grabbed my stuffs and walked away.

I headed to my locker and found Marco was there."What's up?"I asked him,while opening my locker.

I slid my book,and grabbed another books."Uhh just waiting for a butterfly,"He replied.

"That makes sense,"I said and walked away."Hey!What about me?"He shouted from far away.

"Just wait for your butterfly to come!Okay..."I yelled back,while putting some sarcasm in it.

He groaned,and stampped against the ground.I chuckled.

Marco always trying to gets my attention,and somehow,I found it cute.

I hurriedly left the hall and made my way to the cafeteria.

I'm pretty sure Marco would come by,later.

So I decided to eat first.I had my food and sat down to an empty table.

I ate my apple first,while read my English book.I used to do that while eating.

"Excuse me , can you please show me this locker?"A voice asked,right from my back.

I stood up and turned around,not bother to see who it was.I glanced down at the school map.

Locker 114.

It was just next to mine."Sure,the locker is at-"

I looked up,only to see him. _It was him._ For a second in my life,I could feel my heart didn't beat.

"S-Star...is that you?"He asked,sounded happy.

"I-I i-it c-couldn-t be-be y-you!"I stuttered.

He smiled."Star!It's you!"He exclaimed.

Just then,I feel my eyes flickering closed,and soon,my sight became dark.

The apple in my grip fall collapsed the ground as well.

X

 **A/N:Sorry for ended it up that way,but I just couldn't resist.**

 **And for your information,Disney XD just aired Star vs The Forces Of Evil at my country and I can't wait to see it :).**

 **Anyways,please drop your review!Make this author happy,and with happiness,I'll update faster!**

 **Raena Ai.**


	2. Chapter 2:Someone From Memory Lane

_Disclaimer:I am denying own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and its characters ._

 _A/N:So I have time and mood and decided to write this chapter . Sorry if I have grammar mistakes and I am truly apolozise it . School starts tomorrow and I have nothing to do now . Exams coming and I need to study , but anyway here you go this chapter !_

 _This chapter is dedicated to MasterTigress4444 for being the first reviewer_ _! Thanks a lot , girl ! :)_

Out Of My Mind

Chapter 2:Someone From Memory Lane

I opened my eyes,only to see three figures was waiting there.I rubbed my forehead,trying to memorize what happened.

"Oh Lord... Star , you're awake,"Jackie said,with some hint of relief.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Jackie and I don't have any idea neither,"Marco spoke from end of my bed.

"You passed away at the cafeteria earlier,so I brought you here,"A raspy voice said,right from my left.

I scanned him . God,not him again."Tom..."I muttered under my breath.

"What are you doing here?"I asked,with some hint of anger.

He shrugged."My parents transfer me here,"

"You know this guy?"Marco asked,glancing once at me.I nodded."Yeah,he-"

"Oh I'm her boyfriend . The names Tom Ryaz,"He interrupted,with some sarcastic smile.

"Actually...ex-boyfriend,"I added.

Marco and Jackie both mouthed an 'O'.

"But I still don't understand why you passed away..."Jackie stared at me for a minute."What actually happened?"She asked,resting her gaze at Tom now.

"She just saw me...and faint...that what actually happened,"He shrugged.

"You mean...something like mnemophobia,right?"She massaged her chin.

"What mom's mop phobia?"Marco snapped.

" Mnemophobia . Not mom's mop phobia,you silly."Jackie gave her boyfriend a playful hit at the arm.

"Your boyfriend's totally dumb,Star.I expected better than you,"Tom strictly uttered.

I rolled my eyes."He's my besfriend . Jackie have him. And for your information,he's way better than you,bucket-face,"I snapped.

"Is that a soft way to tell me that I have chance?"Tom winked at me.

" No, it 's a death warning,"

" You still funny like the way you are Star , keep it up,"

"Whatever,"

And you are still such a cool,Tom. _Still._

It was a plain silence . When Jackie faking a cough . It was obvious.

"So..."Marco said.

"I think you need to keep your two distance, you don't wanna her to hurts,right?"

"Actually,Jackie...I need to,"He exclaimed,slowly resting his gaze to me.

My eyes went widened."Are you insane?I am truly more prefer to jump off a cliff than that stupid decision,ok?!"

He snickered."Prove that,"."I would,"."No,you wouldn't,"."Yes,I would,"."No,you are chicken,"

"For the matter of fact...chicken are actually delicious.I love chicken very much . But , no thanks,"I shoot him.

" Aha , so Star Butterfly's giving up,much to our,or only my surprise?Anyways,thanks for the chicken,"

I crossed my hands over my chest and sighed."Look, we are just not like the way we used to.I know...you really wants us make - up ,but sorry Tom ...I wouldn't do that,"I admitted.

He stared at me,this time,with sympathys and sadness in his eyes.

" We 're totally sorry, whatever reason you broke up with Star . But you need to start a new life,"Marco stated.

Tom glared at him."Don't make me start,Diaz..."

X

 _"Will you become my princess,Star?"_

 _The prince kneeled down,in front me._

 _He was holding a small velvet box that was filled by a ring._

 _It was shining._

 _I looked down at him.I smiled,and shoved my finger._

 _He smiled back politely._

 _The ring was almost reached my finger,just then,another prince rushed the room,hurriedly._

 _"Star!Don't accept him!I am the one for you!"He shouted,and stared softly at me._

 _I pulled off my finger from the ring,and turned to the prince."You eventually here,Prince-"_

 _"Star!"_

"Huh?"I sat down,only to see my messy bedroom.

It was just a dream...

I thought out loud and looked around."Star !"Someone knocked my door.

I immediatly got up my feet and opened the door,revealing a pale-haired girl standing there,with white highlight at her left hair.

"Jackie!"I jumped up a bit."What are you doing here?"I asked,with some hint of restless.

She shrugged."I was passing by your house and decided to give it a welcome,"

I rolled my eyes."Where's mom?"

"Oh when she got me in,she said that she's gonna be at her friend house for a few hours,"Jackie explained.

I nodded."What do you want?"

"Mmm..you know that,that Marco loves cookies,right?"She brushed her feet at the ground,shyly.

"Aha...shoot me,"

"Teach me how to make bear-chocolate-cookies please!"She said in only one breath.

I raised my eyebrow,and snickered."His favorites cookies?"

"I guess so...he seems happy when you made him that,"Jackie doesn't jealous,does she?

I laughed."C'mon Jackie!Don't be that serious!I means,you like,'Hey,teach me how to make the dummy favorites cookies or you'll die,or probably me,or indefinitely we both,'"

She laughed as well,and we made it to the kitchen.I got everything for make it,and had taught her.

Jackie had been Marco's girlfriend a few month ago , after he fought his shyness for asking her out , and I still cannot believe Marco have made it.

And now,I'm still single while my bestfriend has a beautiful girlfriend . It 's not like I'm ugly and no-one admired me.

I just can't ,I won't actually.

I don't think that I need a boyfriend.I know most of the girls at my age have their own boyfriend.I am 13 years old,and soon will turns 14 years old.

What is the function of boyfriend?Someone to be your prince,someone to protect you,someone that will always stay at your side.

But I has a guy friend .It is Marco . He is my protector,he's always at my side,but he's not my prince . He is Jackie's prince instead.

But I am glad he puts his difference a side and asked her to go out.

I'm proud of him . It's not like I'm his mom or something ,but I just special.

I mean...it's like I know everything about why wouldn't I choose him?

No...love's not that easy.I may like him...but as a friend.I wanna someone else taste the joy of being his girlfriend.

I can't afford of loosing him ...he's my guy . You know...I just can't.

I wanna him to happy,for whoever girl he choose . That 's what friend are for .

After all...we're friend...right?

X

Next morning,my mother drove me to school,so I don't meet Marco earlier.

She drop me off school and waved a goodbye.I kissed her delicately at the hand and walked in.

At least untill the bucket-face arrived...

"Hey,Butterfly!"

I let out a snort."What do you wants...Ryaz,"

He smiled."You know...I am wondering if you want to go out with me,"

I glared at him . Doesn ' t this guy gave up already?

"Do I have to remind you that I has mnemophobia ..."

"C' mon . You act such as a small kid."He snorted.

" I . Don ' t . Go . Out . With . Bucket . You . Got . That?"

"And now you sounded like 5 year old that learn to spell ,"He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes."Just shut the fuck up , will you?" I asked.

" Star ... please. We can make - up right?" He pleaded.I glanced at him . He looked hopeless . I sighed ."Fine . But don ' t dare you dig up the past , ok? If you does so , you better prepared your funeral already ,"

"Ha-ha , you still funny like -"

"Don ' t digging up the past , ok ? Am I clear ! "I yelled ,as I started chasing him around the school .

X

"You give him already?"I asked the pale-haired girl in front of me . She smiled slyly."No ... not yet . We met at the hall earlier , but I think that it best for giving him at the lunch later ,"Jackie exclaimed."You are a great planner , Jacy ," I smiled .

She laughed . "I am Jackie , right?"

"Yeah ... "

I stared at the cookies that Jackie had brought to school for Marco . How sweet of her...yesterday I taught her and she was very determined to give it at Marco . Marco ' s a lucky guy , isn ' t he?

His girlfriend is really pretty and caring . For the bonus , she know how to plays skateboard . She 's perfect already ...

"Jackie ..."I called her .

Slowly , she turned her attention to me instead of her magazine . "Hmm ?"

"Wh-what is that feelings ?"I asked , staring at the ground . "What feelings ?"She asked back . "You know ... the feelings of having someone . In your case , it 's Marco ... "I muttered . She looked suspicious for a moment .

Then , burst into laugh . "Why do you ask , Star ?"She asked between laughter .

I grew into fushia . "Hmm ... I just , wondering ... " I shrugged . "Wondering...I see ,"Jackie nodded . "N-no ! It ' s no-not like that ! "I said,immediatly . "Kidding ! Don ' t take it seriously ... "She continued laugh.

My cheeks are totally hot at the time . "Okay...okay , I ' ll answer . Honestly ..."She stopped laughing , wiping her dry tears . Then , I threw my stare at the window at Jackie 's back . She took a deep breath , ready to starts the story .

" At the day when he asked me for being his girlfriend ... you know , I was so shock . It 's not like me didn ' t notice that Marco has a crush on me ... "

"Wait-you actually know that Marco has a crush on you ? "I shifted my gaze .

"Hmm ... yeah ,"She shrugged .

"Man he died thinking that he had hide it pretty well !"I stated , making we both laugh so hard . "He is a suck actor ! Are you kidding ?" Jackie dried her tears . "I know right . It ' s not like he doesn ' t know that ..."

We stopped laughing after a minute , and Mr . Anderson entered our class for Chemistry class .

X

 _Stupid date._ I muttered to myself when I was putting on my dress .

You know ... in my life I need to deal with someone from my memories about our date . If I could , then I want to remember our memories . It just ... after the car crash incident , I have mnemophobia that I couldn ' t resist .

The doctor says that I lost half of my memories . It 's like ... amnesia . But only half . After the incident , I thanks God for still keeps the important memories for me . I nonetheless remembered my parents , and my family .

The parts that was missing is my relationship part .

I just can 't memorize it . It 's hurts ...though I know that it wasn 't Tom 's fault . After I don 't remember what had happened between Tom and I , we broke up and my parents transter me to the Echo Creek Academy to start a new way better life .

I sighed . Maybe Tom 's right. _Maybe we really should make -up_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror . I looked ok . Is that what Tom sees in me ? No ... he could see more . At least if I had more ... I dunno . But I know that I _still_ love him . It 's kinda weird ...fall in love with someone that you even don 't have any idea who .

I tucked my hair behind my ear . I tried to threw off the love . But still , Tom conquer my heart . Maybe not all of it . But a little , _only_ a little place . Maybe my heart still couldn 't make him off it , that 's what call sweet memories .

But the problem is me . I am the chicken that don 't wanna remember the past . I 'm ... I 'm just scared . I am scared if my heart gonna make me insane , and someone _different ._ The other Star . The other person .

I cannot afford if the other can 't accept me anymore . That 's why I change . I 'm so sorry , Tom . Though I don 't have any idea who are you ... but you still have my heart . _I am sorry_ . And I think you 're right.

We maybe should make - up . I 'll give you the chance . I 'll try to accept you . I 'll learn how to love you . I 'll try to have you , _again..._

Like in the past ... that I don 't live anymore ...

X

A/N:I hope this chapter ok ... so do you get what Star trying to say ? Yeah when she helped Jackie with the cookies , and when she get dressed for her date with Tom ...c 'mon,guess!Anyways , I really hope you liked this chapter! Oh and for your information ... sorry cuz latest chapter doesn 't contain very much MxS . But don 't worry , it will later ! I promise...

P/S:Sorry for the grammar errors ! Please point it out for me , and I 'll improve it in the future .Anyway ,please review ! I 'm begging you ! (Hey , that rythme!).

Thanks ,

Raena Ai .


End file.
